Chaos Flash
by Spectre27
Summary: Naruto was Banished from Konoha after Pein attacked. Now war is threatening to break out and he is needed. After 4 years of training his Sage powers and Bloodline, what will he do? NaruxYugito
1. Prologue

Naruto and All it's characters are owned and copyrighted my Mashashi Kishomoto.  
This is my Intro Chapter.  
Full Summary: Naruto gets banished from Konoha after Pein's attack and now War is threatening to break loose. After 4 years of banishment, Naruto has mastered his Bloodline and Sage Training. But will he help his old home or leave it to burn down?

* * *

"Must we really ask the demon-brat for his help in the war?" asked a bandaged elder.

It was a meeting of the shinobi council, the elders and Tsunade.

"Yes we do, if we don't, many lives will be wasted, when we could just get Naruto to fight for us." Said the Godaime. The old war hawk reluctantly agreed.

"Very well, but who will retrieve him from Myobokuzan?"

Tsuande smirked and said "Obviously a few of his old teammates, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai will go; they are probably the only ones he will respond to positively."

"Very well then, you must send them as soon as possible to have the greatest effect."

Tsunade had Shizune get the required shinobi to retrieve Naruto.

As they all entered her office, she began to tell them about the mission:

"As you all know, a war is threatening to break out between Kiri and Konoha. This cannot happen. We must either negotiate our way out of this, or prepare for one hell of a fight. Odds are that the war will happen, and when it does, we have to be ready, or face being crushed." They looked at her with stern faces, knowing their duty. "Kiri has been building an army for a couple years now, preparing incase someone attacked them, a few rogue Konoha ninjas attacked kiri outposts and merchants recently and provoked them. And they aren't happy about it at all. Your job is to retrieve one of our top ninjas from his training zone and bring him back here." Tenten stepped forward and asked, " Who exactly are we retrieving Sir?" Tsunade looked up grimly and said, " The one you are retrieving is the very one that was banished 4 years ago after Pein assaulted the village, Naruto Uzumaki" At this, everyone looked down in shame that they didn't even really stand up for him. They were focused on the fact that it was because of the Kyuubi inside of him that their village was decimated.

"You leave today in 3 hours. Dismissed!"

They all left to gather the necessary supplies for the hike to Myobokuzan in a few hours.

Meanwhile…

"Comon Pa, we gotta go back to the Cloud Village, I have to meet a spy there from the network." Said Naruto. The old Toad sage grumbled, " Yes, yes, very well, let's get going then." And they left to go meet with Naruto's spy.

_Back with the Konoha Ninjas_

"Is everyone set?" asked Kakashi. His answer was a chorus of Hai's.

"Very well then, let's gets going." And thus they left for Myobokuzan.

3 Days Later…

"Whadda ya mean He's not here?" Shouted Ino

Gamakichi looked at them sourly, " Exactly what I said! He's not here! He left to go to Cloud for some business matters."

Kakashi looked unhappy, " Cloud is on the other side of the country, he could be anywhere by the time we get there."

Gamakichi looked at him with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye, " I wouldn't be so sure about that, this is a little of a personal trip for him actually" They looked at him quizzically before he yelled, "Whadda I have two heads? Get moving before he does!"

And at that, they were up and off again, this time to Cloud.

Naruto was at his hotel laying on his cozy bed thinking about what to do.

He started reflecting on his life after he was banished from Konoha.

'Well, now that I think about it, it isn't all that bad, I've grown stronger, matured more, and defiantly grown more intelligent from studying with the toads… Plus I've learned to harness the Kyuubi's power to the fullest extent, all 9 tails are mine, since I did absorb the fox's chakra into me.'

Flashback 2 years ago

_In Naruto's Mindscape:_

_What'd you call me here for Fox?_

_**Ungrateful brat! I have called you here to offer you a proposition of sorts.**_

Oh? And what are the terms?

_**You gain immense power, longer life, and I get to live forever inside of you.**_

_What's the catch?_

_**Shitloads of pain.**_

For how long exactly?

_**1 week in your mind, 10 seconds in real life.**_

Any side effects I should know about?

_**None really, What'll happen is my chakra will fuse with your blood, essentially combining me with you. You'll gain enhanced healing abilities, permanently, stronger hearing, smelling, and seeing, plus slight night-vision. Also, you will be stronger, faster, and your brain's synapses will be more efficient, allowing you to respond faster.**_

_**One major side effect is you'll live about 100 years longer than the normal human.**_

_Is this accessible to all jinchurikii?_

**No, only my chakra has great enough youkai to be able to extend the length of life without draining the person to a sack of raisins.**

_Would I be able to extend this ability to another person, say perhaps a mate of some sort?_

**Maybe, you would have to bite the person, preferably on the neck, close to the jugulars, and inject some of your demonic blood, then they would go into the same amount of pain you did, the 7 days of pure torture, but would gain the same effects you did, but most likely to a less extent. But I will make sure the age effect is the same as your own.**

Very well then, how do we do this?

**You have to prick your thumb, pour chakra into the blood, and press it onto the seal, effectively overriding the seal, and absorbing me into your blood. The seal will be like a doorway really, The seal will dissipate after I am fully absorbed, since It will have no demonic chakra to feed off of. I will still communicate with you, just I'll be like a part of your mind.**

Okie dokie then, Ready Fox?

_**Pretty damn much.**_

_Ok then here we go,_

_As Naruto bit his thumb and put the chakra infused blood to the seal the pain started to arise._

_Holy Shit!!!_

**I should be saying that! Have you ever had the feeling of being sucked through a straw before?!?**

Afterwards, Naruto and the fox continued to communicate with each other through telepathic link.

Flashback End

'Kami, that was the most pain I have ever endured in my life.'

**'Oh how true kit, please never use a straw again, they give me nightmares.'**

'The king of all demons, having nightmares? Seriously?

**'Some things can scare demons too you know'**

'What ever, anyway I'm gonna rest for a bit before I meet up with Yugito.'

* * *

Fairly Short I know, but it took me awhile to think up a plotline. And I have yet to finish it.  
I'm currently trying to decide on who the main antagonist is in the story, Leave a comment with what you think should happen.


	2. Filler

Filler Chapter of Explaining!  
This Chapter will be deleted after the _**Actual **_2nd chapter is completed.

Stuff to clear up:  
1. Yugito isn't captured only because I didn't want her to be yet, I may put why she isn't, in the story.  
2. Gamakichi told them where Naruto was because he thought it would be funny to have a little reunion.  
3. Naruto _Will_ know who his parents are, whether it be by Kyuubi, Just plain Realization, or maybe by being told by someone.  
4. I'm kinda thinking of going through the idea of Naruto Making his own Village, That way the story is more flexible.  
5. I'm thinking of introducing Naruto's Bloodline next Chapter, I used a Google Translator to translate it from English to Japanese,  
So don't Kill me for a really long name or something so abstract looking.  
6. I might have the other Jinchuuriki (Sp?) be around, like Killer Bee maybe, cause i think his rapping is kinda funny.  
7. Naruto may let them suffer a little bit for the crimes commited against him.  
8. I'm planning on Naruto Testing the Rookies and the jounin that go to retrieve, via a spar or such.

Hopefully This will have cleared up questions and such.  
Ch. 2 should be done and up by maybe, late tonight (like 12:00-1:00am) or sometime tomorrow.  
Thanks for Reading :D


	3. Chapter 2

Introducing Naruto's Bloodline!

Akuma no Helixai

Demon Helix Eye-

Appearance: Normal pupil with three circles around it, in a triangle fashion. A ring goes around the outside of the pupil, like the Sharingan, through the tomoe like features.

The Color of the Kekkai Genkai is dark purple, with the tomoes being sky blue.

Effects:

Wielder has abilities of Sharingan, thus allowing the person to memorize jutsus in an instant. Visual Perception is enhanced, allowing the person to have quicker reaction Abilities, allowing detection of enemies in a 3600 radius, and Tenkutsu points on an enemy's the user to control the space-time continuum, thus letting them open dimensional rifts, teleport through wormholes, & control basic matter(Healing, morphing,etc)Mastery of all elements is attainable through these eyes.

The Demon Helix Doujutsu can be acquired only through a rare genetic mutation that only occurs in the descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths.

The eyes can be turned off by cutting chakra to the eyes, and can be re-activated by sending more to them once again.

I once again Apologize for the Weird Name and translation into Japanese.  
This is translated from Google.  
The only Japanese I know is from Berlitz Japanese in 60 Minutes (Basics) =P And i only know a few phrases.  
I plan on the bloodline not being super-duper Sock-Killer overpowered, But, it will still Roxors some Bad Guy Soxors.

* * *

The sun was shining in Kumo and it beamed straight on to poor Naruto's face.

"Damn sun right on my face," he mumbled sourly.

"**Get over it you whiner, would you rather be ambushed by the entire Akatsuki team at once?"** "At least with being ambushed I'm not going blind."

"**Anyway it's about 6 o'clock, get yer ass up and get ready to meet up with the Cat."**

"Are you going senile? I meet her at 9, and her name is Yugito, Baka-Fox!"

"**No matter, with your idiot status, you'll probably still forget something when it's time to go meet her!"**

"Whatever, whatever, I guess with you yapping, I won't be able to go back to sleep anyways. Well, time for a shower!"

And at that Naruto got out of bed and into the shower. 'Bout 10 minutes later he was out, dressed, ready, and bored.

"Wow, it's only 6:20." (He was being bored for a little while)

'Hmmmm, might as well go train for a bit, practice Senjutsu a bit'

Naruto left the Hotel and went to a secluded field next to a lake and waterfall.

He started with doing stretches and warm-ups, few hundred kicks, punches, and such.

He activated his Eyes and meditated for a bit.

After meditating for 30minutes, he stood up, focused the Demon Helix, and used Mokoton to create a training stump.

He practiced his secret justu, it combined Chidori with Rasen-Shuriken,

along with fire and water elements, to create a one time use Decimator.

He summoned 2 clones and started having them help him mold the chakra

to form the normal Rasen-Shuriken, the then added the water element to the

inside of the orb part, and the fire element on the outside, and the blades,

He finally put the lightning element on the entire thing.

It was basically a rasen-shuriken with lightning and fire blades,

an electrified water core, and a whole load of chakra.

It was Dubbed: Arumagedonsaisu, Armageddon Scythe.

He used Hiraishin and teleported to the Stump and rammed the Quad-Sythe

into it, soaking it, electrifying it, burning and then desinigrating it.

The Rasen-Shuriken effect also occured, the whole Chakra Dome appeared.

But with mastery of the Demon Helix Eye, He formed a chakra shield around his arm to shield it from

the destroying chakra needles. After noting his skill with the Scythe, He checked the time(How ever Ninjas Do that)

and found that it was 7:40. So he decided to sit down and meditate.

After Venturing into his mind, he went to a room labled "Plans".

In said room, was piles upon piles dating back from the day he was enrolled in the

Academy, to others such as the day of the Banishment.

So plans were of being Hokage, and on the day of the Banishment was one like

the Destruction of Konoha. Many of them are out-dated, maybe because key-people

are no longer there, or maybe just cause there too many changes.

He conjured a blank Scroll, brush, and ink, and Titled it "New Village"

He started thinking about it, What would the name be?

After pondering the thought, he realized that he should name it either

by the villagers vote, or based upon the situation of said villagers, like Konoha,

Village hidden in the leaves, they are very so hidden that way.

And so forth with the other villages.

So next point: Target Citizens,

Who should be able to live in his village?

He ended upon people like him,

Outcasts

Rejects

Nobodies

And So forth, the middle class villagers can keep their towns,

but People like Naruto would have their own place in the world.

People like Yugito, or Sir Utakata, wandering souls with no place to call, Home.

He would give people a place like that, somewhere that they can sleep without worry.

Yes, a village like that.

Who would be the Kage?

Well, obviously him, he was building the damn thing!

Next topic: Source of Income?

Possibly general trades, like carpenters, tailors, The Villagers could deal with a _small_ tax,

it was to fund a village made for them! Also, Shinobi could be trained, He could also

Collect bounties on Missing Nin and save it for when he starts the construction.

He had almost Forgotten one major detail...

Location?

Where in the Nine Circles of Hell would he build a village?

Ocean Maybe?

Too much salt-water, needs more Fresh-water...

Well, if he stored enough chakra, he could use his Demon Helix Eye to it's fullest extent

and use the elements to create a spot, in the ocean, close to the shore,

with freshwater. Perfect, but it has to be a little off of the other lands, or face attacks.

Maybe Between Cloud and Mist, in the middle of all the islands, Trade would be easy

to do, a boat straight to the Land of Fire would be easy. Plus he could visit Yugito

easily too. Now he needed to Find People to help fund the village and people to join it,

like a council maybe, but not like Konoha, The council there was one of the reasons

he was banished. His council had to be perfect, 10 shinobi councilmen and

10 civillian councilmen, Civillian council could not interfere with shinobi affairs at all,

And the Kage had a voting power of 3 people, Screw Even numbers, it had to be right,

If Naruto knew what to do and they were wrong, he had to have an influence in the

outcome. Civillian council could deal with Village matters, Such as Schools, business,

Trade, a diplomatic acts. But For Trade and Diplomatic things, Shinobi and the Civillians would

have a say. The Kage could choose one Advisor for hard decisions. If Jiraiya was still alive,

he would have instantly chose him, but because of Pein, that was out of the question.

One other thing the Village had to Strive for,

Peace.

Nagato would not be forgotten.

Even though Jiraiya died because of him, it was for good Intentions.

He felt pity for Nagato, The Road to Hell is Paved with good intentions.

Naruto put down his brush and stared at his imaginary wall.

'How long have I been down here?'

**"Awhile, better get going Kit"**

"Right, off we go then!"

When he went back to the village and checked a clock, it read 8:50

"Damnit! I gotta get to the Meeting Spot!"

* * *

I'm Tired and too Lazy to write Anymore.  
Do me a favor Guys?  
Think of a Name for the Village?  
Put a Comment in this Format:

Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, Hokage

I wanna know the Full Name, Short Name, and what the Kage is Called.

I'm gonna Drink some Chocolate Milk and read some other people's stories for now.

Polls will Start Next chapter for the Village Info, Vote for the one you like best!

P.S. I didn't feel like deleting the old Ch.2 cause then it might make people feel bad about Their comments being deleted =0


	4. Update!

Chaos Flash Update!

January 31, 2011. 3:53am

I apologize so so much for not updating!

I have had some issues, such as:

Me and my girlfriend breaking up

Failing World History

Failing Latin

And etcetera.

SO! Those are some reasons, and another is that I have chronic writers block, so that

Is a slight problem. I have multiple stories up that aren't done because I usually start one

With an idea I don't want to lose, and I try to continue them later. But since this one has gotten such amazing response, I will continue it :) That being said, the Poll Stands as such:

New Hidden Village:

The format I'm putting them in is

Village Name/Short Name/Kage Name

Uzukagakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpool)/Uzu/Uzukage

Village Hidden In The Outcasts, Hinin (outcast), kage no bachiatari (Shadow of the Damned)

Tenpi (Village of Light)/Hikage (Light Shadow)

This is all the ideas gathered by the people who translated and put it into the format like I asked, thanks!

On another note, I plan on revising Naruto's Doujutsu so that its not too overpowered like I hoped it wouldn't turn out to be… Darn shame.

Maybe this can become a Godly Naruto type story? ;D

On another 'nother note, I might redo the story to fit my recently more educated mind (silly past self, there's no cookies in the pickle jar!).

I should have the next chapter up sometime this week. I'm spending time with my friend on Monday, and I have to Study for a Math Test on Wednesday, so I'll try to fit in story writing.

Wish me luck on my English and World History exams today!

Time to sleep.


End file.
